El Origen de los Guardianes: Pesadillas
by GusyManzanosa
Summary: Megan Martello, una fiel creyente de los Guardianes y gran admiradora de Jack Frost, desea con todo su corazón poder conocer a su más grande ídolo. Pero, ¿habrá hecho la elección correcta? Pronto, se ve involucrada en asuntos peligrosos, que ponen en riesgo su vida y también la de sus adorados Guardianes. Megan tendrá que armarse de valor y enfrentarse a sus peores pesadillas.
1. Prólogo

Hay tantas cosas malas en nuestro mundo. Tanto miedo, tanto odio y tanta venganza. Nuestro hogar, antes conocido por su belleza y su abundante vida, ha caído en un espiral constante de autodestrucción. Matándonos entre hermanos, destruyendo vidas y arruinando sueños, los humanos somos la especie más imperfecta que habita en la Tierra. Somos egoístas, egocéntricos y pensamos únicamente en nosotros mismos. Se llegó a pensar que nadie podría evitar que caminemos de la mano de la oscuridad hacia nuestro propio final.

Pero luego, cuando comenzamos a creer que todo estaba perdido, una luz iluminó un poco nuestro camino y, lentamente, nos fuimos recuperando de nuestros propios golpes. Esa milagrosa escapatoria, fueron los Guardianes.

¿Qué? ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la Leyenda de los Guardianes? Permíteme contarte un poco sobre ellos.

Dice la leyenda que el más grande protector de la Tierra es la Luna. Siempre vigilándonos y permaneciendo a nuestro lado. Al ver que la Tierra caía en una época de dolor, oscuridad y miseria, el Hombre de la Luna decidió buscar a aquellos humanos que estuviesen dispuestos a ayudar a la humanidad a volver a ser lo que era antes. Para ello, él vio en el interior de todos y cada uno de los humanos, buscando aquellos que tuvieran las almas más puras.

El Hombre de la Luna, el único capaz de ver lo que incluso nosotros mismos pensábamos extinto, buscó a esos humanos que pudieran brindarle nuevas esperanzas a todos aquellos que ya la habían perdido por completo. Y, como era de esperado, los encontró.

Estos particulares seleccionados fueron bendecidos con dones sumamente especiales. Pero estos magníficos poderes tienen un costo y es uno muy alto: La vida. Si el día de tu muerte el Hombre de la Luna reconoce que tu alma, o mejor dicho tu centro, podría brindar apoyo a nuestra destrozada humanidad, te seleccionará y te brindará una vida eterna. Aunque ésta, no se asemeja en nada a lo que nosotros llamaríamos "paraíso".

Una vez el Hombre de la Luna convocó a todos sus elegidos, les tocó vagar por el mundo sin un rumbo, sin tiempo y sin nada que hacer, hundidos en la soledad y sin poder hablar con nadie, ya que ni si quiera el humano más noble podía verlos a menos que creyera, con todo su corazón, en ellos.

Es en esta instancia fue donde muchos perdieron su camino. Se olvidaron por qué habían sido seleccionados de entre millones y usaron sus dones para causar aún más miedo y destrucción. Pero las almas más fuertes y las más puras sobrevivieron a la soledad y a la dolorosa ignorancia. Y fueron exactamente esas almas, las que luego habían sido recompensados gracias sus buenos actos y voluntad fuerte, convirtiéndose en Guardianes.

¿Has oído hablar de Santa Claus? ¿O del Hada de los Dientes? ¿Quizá del Conejo de Pascuas? ¿Sandman? Creo que todos los niños del mundo, incluyéndome, creen en estos personajes que los adultos reconocen como "ficticios". Pero puedo asegurarte, mi querido amigo, que los únicos que mantienen nuestro mundo a salvo de nosotros mismos, son ellos.

Los Guardianes crean paz, armonía, esperanzas y amor. Ellos buscan en la creencia de los niños su fuerza y se encargan de protegerlos de todos los males que rondan en nuestro mundo. De esta manera, los niños que habían sido tocados por las valiosas enseñanzas de los Guardianes, al crecer recordarán esos valores que les enseñaron, por más que ya no crean en su existencia.

Ser un Guardián es un orgullo, pero a su vez, es una tarea sumamente difícil. Una vez te conviertes en un Guardián, ya no hay marcha atrás. Debes jurar proteger los sueños y esperanzas de los niños mientras que fomentas a la alegría y a la creatividad. Pero, como todo en esta vida, ser un protector las veinticuatro horas del día te quita ciertos privilegios, como la libertad de hacer lo que quieras cuándo quieras, así como también corres el riesgo de perder toda tu fuerza si los niños dejan de creer en ti.

Supongo que si has llegado hasta esta parte de mi tenue relato, te estarás preguntando quién es su relator. Bien, yo no soy nadie especial. No tengo ningún don ni tampoco he muerto aún. Pero de todas formas, me conozco la historia como la palma de mi mano y jamás, repito jamás, dejaré de creer en ella.

¿Quién soy yo?

Mi nombre es Megan Martello, nacida en Estados Unidos pero residente de Tierra del Fuego-Argentina desde que era una niña. Si de alguna forma pudieses acceder a un mapa en este momento, busca en América del Sur un país llamado Argentina, luego dirígete a su extremo inferior y verás una zona con forma de "bota". Esa es mi adorada provincia, también conocido como el Fin del Mundo. Incluso siendo los más cercanos al Polo Sur, nuestra provincia está llena de vida, de belleza y de magia. Aquí, por las noches, se visualizan constelaciones nunca antes vistas y a veces el cielo se ilumina con luces de colores magníficos.

Crecí rodeada de los más míticos cuentos de hadas que dejaban monedas debajo de tu almohada a cambio de un brillante diente. De cómo un hombre de larga barba blanca y traje rojo se colaba por las chimeneas a dejar regalos a los niños buenos. También, conozco historias que me explicaban que la primavera servía para anunciar la gran llegada del Conejo de Pascuas y de una que relataba a un hombre que dejaba arenilla en los ojos para que cayeras en un profundo sueño.

Pero, sin duda, mi historia favorita era la de un joven encapuchado que andaba con un bastón de pastor, quien pintaba nuestros gloriosos pastizales de blanco y causaba, con solo un chasquido de dedos, una hermosa nevada.

Yo creía en todas estas historias, que eran alimentadas por el entusiasmo y la fe de mi madre. Ella podía encontrarle la magia a lo más simple, y supongo que es gracias a ella la existencia de este gran amor hacia lo extraordinario que hoy poseo. Pero jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que yo, una chica para nada fuera de lo común, me vería involucrada hasta los huesos en una historia tan fantástica, que dudo algún día poder contársela a alguien más que no sea un niño.


	2. Capítulo 1: Deseos de corazón

**-Capítulo 1: Deseos de corazón-**

-Cuéntame la historia de nuevo, mamá.- Le dije a la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y revuelto que me arropaba esa noche. Ella sonrió mientras liberaba un suspiro que relevaba su cansancio de un día lleno de trabajo, pero sin importar por todo lo que había pasado, ella no le diría que no a su pequeña y adorada hija.

Al final, apagó la luz y encendió el velador de noche, que iluminaba toda mi habitación (En ese momento de un rosa pálido) con estrellitas azules. Era un verdadero espectáculo y, sumándole una buena historia sobre Jack Frost, caería en un profundo y hermoso sueño en pocos minutos.

-Había una vez, un muchacho llamado Jack Frost. Éste, vivía en un pueblo alejado cerca de las montañas con su madre y su hermana menor. Un día, Jack y su hermana decidieron ir a patinar a un lago congelado que estaba en medio del bosque. Ambos pensaban que sería un día lleno de diversión, pero desafortunadamente el hielo estaba muy quebradizo y la pequeña hermana de Jack amenazaba con caer al agua helada. Jack, mientras tranquilizaba a su hermana, logró ponerla sobre un lugar seguro con la ayuda de una especie de bastón; pero él, por desgracia, cayó al agua.- Me madre dio una pequeña pausa para analizar mi expresión. Siempre, en esa parte de la historia, me ponía algo sentimental y se me empañaban los ojos. Mi madre acomodó algunos cabellos alborotados que se habían deslizado por mi frente y, cuando la miré con ojos expectantes, continuó con voz tranquila.- Pero ese día, en el que Jack debió haber pasado a mejor vida, renació en un joven capaz de controlar los inviernos. Podía congelar todo con simplemente tocarlo y crear grandes nevadas con tan solo desearlo. Su poder era enorme, al igual que su soledad. Jack se sentía muy solo, ya que nadie podía verlo ni hablarle. Ningún niño lo notaba y por ende, no podía jugar con nadie. Pero a pesar de todo, Jack seguía usando su don para divertir a los niños y hacerlos sonreír y toda esa bondad en su corazón logró que fuera elegido como un Guardián.- Interrumpí a mu madre con un pequeño bostezo.- ¿Quieres que la terminemos mañana, Meg?

-No.- Dijo mi pequeña versión de seis años.- Ya viene la mejor parte.- Mi madre sonrió y besó mi frente, antes de continuar.

-En fin, al principio, Jack no creía que sería bueno para esa gran responsabilidad, pero al verse involucrado en un asalto al castillo del Hada de los Dientes, aceptó a ayudar a los Guardianes a tomar venganza contra…- Ella simuló unas especies de garras con sus manos y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.- ¡El malvado Coco!- Entre risas, logré zafarme del agarre del "Coco" y la historia continuó sin más problemas.- Jack usó sus dones de invierno para defender a sus amigos del Coco, pero él se había hecho muy fuerte y logró desplazar los sueños que provocaba Sandman por horribles pesadillas. Los niños comenzaron a perder la fe en los Guardianes y estos, a su vez, perdían fuerzas. Casi todos los niños habían dejado de creer, excepto…

-¡El tío Jamie!- Grité entusiasmada, deslizándome del agarre de mi madre y poniéndome ilegalmente de pie sobre la cama. Mi madre me tomó por la cintura y me recostó nuevamente en la cama.

-Así es, el tío Jamie.- Sonrió.- Pero aunque él creía profundamente en la magia de los Guardianes, igualmente dudaba y estuvo a punto de darse por vencido. Ahí es donde Jack Frost apareció, siendo el único que conservaba sus fuerzas ya que ningún niño creía en él, y ayudó a tu tío a recobrar las esperanzas. El tío Jamie pronto tuvo una revelación, al ver que estaba nevando en su cuarto, donde adivinó que el que había hecho semejante milagro había sido Jack Frost.-

-Esta es la mejor parte.- Dije en un susurro a mi osito de peluche que me acompañaba esa noche.

-Jack se emocionó muchísimo al ver que Jamie era capaz de verlo y le confesó que tanto él como los demás Guardianes siempre fueron reales. Luego, ambos se encontraron con los demás Guardianes y juntos fueron en busca de los amigos del tío Jamie que, al serles revelado la existencia de Jack Frost, también comenzaron a creer en él. Pero aún así, el Coco había logrado ser tan fuerte, que a Jack y a los Guardianes les parecía casi imposible el hecho de vencerlo. Fueron los niños los que tomaron la iniciativa esta vez, tomando el suficiente valor para enfrentar a las pesadillas. El Coco solo dio la orden de aniquilar a los pequeños y a los Guardianes, pero al ser tocadas, las pesadillas, por las manos llenas de esperanzas de los niños, estas se convertían automáticamente en sueños. De esta forma, el Coco se vio debilitado, a la vez que los Guardianes retomaban sus fuerzas para luchar. Al final los Guardianes lograron derrotar al Coco y enviarlo a las sombras de donde nunca tuvo que haber salido.- Me miró con dulzura y volvió a acomodar esos molestos mechones castaños que se salían sin permiso de mi coleta.- Luego de que el Coco huyera hacia la oscuridad, Jack accedió a ser parte de los Guardianes para así poder proteger a Jamie y a todos los niños por el resto de su eterna vida. Y, como sospecho, todos vivieron felices para siempre. El fin.- Finalizó.

-Mamá.- La llamé en un susurro.- ¿Quién crees que es el héroe de esta historia?- Mi madre se quedó paralizada por un minuto, pensando una respuesta correcta que sea de mi agrado.- Yo creo que fueron los niños.- Dije, sin demasiadas ganas de seguir esperando.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué crees eso?- Mi madre me miró intrigada, con una tierna sonrisa brotando de sus labios.

-Bueno, si no hubiese sido por los niños que se enfrentaron a las pesadillas, los Guardianes jamás habrían recuperado sus fuerzas.- Deduje de forma confiada.- Además, si los niños no creyéramos en los Guardianes, ellos no existirían.- Mi madre rió de forma satisfactoria y luego se reincorporó para darme un último beso en la frente y acomodar las sábanas.

-Tienes razón, Megan.- Dijo entre susurros.- Y por esa misma razón, es por la cual nunca debes dejar de creer.- Finalizó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Mamá.- La llamé nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?- Peguntó ella desde la puerta.

-¿Crees que algún día podré conocer a Jack como el tío Jamie?- A pesar de que no podía verla, casi podía sentir su sonrisa dibujarse en su pálido rostro.

-Si lo deseas con todo tu corazón, quizá Jack Frost te haga una visita.- Dijo y terminó por cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto.

Miré hacia arriba. Las pequeñas estrellitas azules giraban lentamente por todo mi cuarto, arrullándome de a poco. Desvié la vista hacia la ventana, en donde caía una tenue nevada que parecía se extinguiría en cualquier momento.

Ocurrió esa noche, cuando deseé con todo mi corazón tener el honor de conocer algún día a Jack Frost. Me imaginaba todas las cosas que le preguntaría y todos los temas que tendríamos para hablar. Dar un paseo aéreo en sus brazos y ver cómo pintaba nuestras gloriosas montañas de mi color favorito: Blanco.

Y Sandman me llevó a hacer una visita al mundo de los sueños, hasta que el sol se elevó al día siguiente.

Hacía demasiado frío como para salir a jugar afuera así que mamá preparaba una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente para mí. Yo, por otro lado, me mantenía con la vista fija en la ventana de mi cuarto, que tenía una maravillosa vista hacia las montañas.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que deseé que Jack Frost se revelara ante mí y aún no había pasado nada. Debes entender que para una niña de seis años es difícil renunciar a sus sueños, pero es aún más difícil tener paciencia. Mamá me decía que Jack estaba muy ocupado y por eso no me visitaba, pero yo estaba segura que el hecho de que no se presentara era por culpa mía. Tal vez no lo estaba deseando con la suficiente fuerza.

-¿Megan?- Preguntó mi madre asomando la cabeza tímidamente.- Te traje tu chocolate.- Me bajé torpemente de la cama, arriesgándome a desviar la vista de mis adoradas montañas para ir a tomar la taza que sostenía mi madre con sus frágiles manos. Ella notó mi semblante enojado y, a pesar de que ya había cumplido su misión, decidió entrar a mi cuarto y sentarse a mi lado.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas en esas montañas?- Me preguntó aunque ya se sabía de memoria la respuesta.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que él está ahí, mamá.- Contesté con tono ofensivo. Ella suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Le di un sorbo a la infusión marrón que contenía la taza, llenándome de calor y sabor dulce.

-Megan, si Jack Frost no llegase a aparecer…- Comenzó mi madre tímidamente.

-Jack no me defraudará, mamá.- La interrumpí, sin demasiadas ganas de abordar aquel tema.

-Sí pero…- Retomó ella.

-Mamá.- Volví a interrumpirle. Mi madre simplemente suspiró ante mi terquedad, pero yo encontré en ese suspiro mil formas de decepción al no poder evitar la pronta tristeza que su hija se llevaría al saber que Jack Frost no era real. O eso ella creía.

Escuché cómo la perilla de la puerta giraba con brusquedad y la pesada puerta principal de nuestra casa se abría. Mamá me echó un rápido vistazo solo para hallar la cama completamente vacía. Yo corría escaleras abajo para recibir con brazos abiertos a aquel hombre de semblante serio y arrugado, pero que al verme se transformaba en un cálido rostro paternal. Desde el quinto escalón salté para caer justo en los cálidos brazos de mi padre. Él me hizo dar unas vueltas a la vez que yo reía como loca. Lo adoraba, adoraba demasiado a mi padre.

Mamá bajó más tranquilamente las escaleras, posando su mano sobre su cadera y enviando su ahora hinchado vientre hacia adelante. Ahí se alojaba temporalmente mi hermano menor, Otis, quien estaba amenazado con que si me sacaba el lugar de hija favorita se lo haría lamentar por el resto de su vida.

-Hola Sophi.- Dijo mi padre al ver a mamá mientras aún era sofocado por mis abrazos.

-Hola, cielo.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Esa noche no era una buena noche. Mi cama se había vuelto mis ataduras y literalmente me estaba sofocando. Eché a un lado todas las mantas que me aplastaban y me acerqué a la ventana. Sentí una gran tentación de abrirla y sentí ese refrescante cosquilleo en las mejillas debido al frío, pero sabía que mi madre escucharía el estruendo y, por esa misma y única razón, rechacé la idea.

Me sentía muy desilusionada, ya que debido al verano, las montañas habían perdido gran parte de su blanco encanto, exceptuando sus magníficas e intimidantes copas. Las noches en Río Grande son muy solitarias y tristes, ya que todos se iban a dormir temprano a pesar de ser una de las ciudades más grandes de Tierra del Fuego luego de Ushuaia, su capital. Por un lado, me gustaba la tranquilidad de las calles, ya que permitía tener una percepción plena de los sonidos del viento y el canto de algunas lechuzas curiosas que se posaban en el pino a un lado de mi ventana. Pero por el otro, daba muchísimo miedo, ya que parecía que si rompías aquel silencio espectral, los fantasmas debajo de mi cama me escucharían.

Miré el cielo, que estaba coronado por millones de estrellas, y me concentré nuevamente en desear con todo mi corazón que Jack Frost se presentara para jugar en aquella solitaria noche. Al no ver resultados, decidí que era hora de aumentar mi desesperación: Uní ambas manos y las llevé cerca de mi corazón, cerré los ojos y procedí a susurrar para mí misma "Porfis" incontables veces.

Tanto fue mi esfuerzo, que me llevé una gran patada en el estómago cuando me di cuenta, al abrir los ojos, que en mi cuarto solamente estaba yo. Suspiré, más enfadada que otra cosa, y me tumbé en mi cama nuevamente, ahora mirando hacia el techo, ya sin casi nada de esperanzas.

Cerré los ojos, aunque no me tapé por completo. Únicamente mis pies se mantenían protegidos del intenso frío que nos atacaba incluso en verano. Comencé a imaginarme en las vacaciones de invierno, allá por julio, deslizándome con mis amigas con mi viejo trineo por las montañas. Casi podía saborear la brisa fresca que nos golpeaba y los pequeños copos de nieve enredándose en mi cabello, también en mi cara, brazos, estómago, piernas; aunque el único lugar que se mantenía aislado de esos helados copos eran mis pies.

Me levanté de repente, sobresaltándome al comprender que no era una simple fantasía aquel frío que me golpeaba en forma de gotitas, sino auténticos copos de nieve que caían desde el techo de mi habitación. Estaba realmente confundida, aunque no me duró demasiado la impresión, puesto que pronto pude atar cabos y entender completamente por qué ocurría aquello. No era una ventana abierta, tampoco un agujero en el tejado, sino…

-¡Jack Frost!- Grité con entusiasmo.- ¡Jack Frost!- Volví a repetir, esta vez para mí misma que ni si quiera podía creer que realmente desearlo con tantas fuerzas funcionara.- Jack Frost…- Susurré al borde de las lágrimas.

-Creo que ya quedó bastante claro que conoces mi nombre, pequeña.- Dijo una voz divertida desde una esquina de mi habitación. No lo podía creer, incluso en la oscuridad y con la poca luz que me brindaba la brillante luna, reconocí esa silueta. Dio varios pasos hacia adelante, quedando completamente bañado en esa luz platinada que se colaba por mi ventana.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Grité saltando de mi posición hasta quedar parada al borde de mi cama, enfrentada a mi más grande héroe de las fantasías.- ¡De verdad eres tú!-

-¡Soy Jack Frost!- Gritó él con entusiasmo, aparentemente divertido con mi tan inocente ilusión. Él despegó sus pies del suelo y quedó flotando sobre mí.- Un pajarito me dijo que por aquí vive una niña muy buena que desea conocerme. Es de más o menos… seis años, cabello castaño y ojos cafés… Su nombre empieza con "Meg" y termina con "an". ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?- Obviamente yo levanté la mano como una tonta, desesperada por hacerle saber que aquella niña que buscaba era yo. Él se rió de mi entusiasmo y se colocó frente a mí para alborotarme el cabello.

-¿Cómo… cómo supiste donde me encontraba?- Le interrogue, una vez había terminado de arreglar mi maraña de rulos despeinados. La pregunta era un tanto extraña, ya que en realidad eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Pero deben entender, que para una niña de seis años que se le está cumpliendo el sueño de su vida, era difícil hasta recordar cómo formular las palabras.

-Has soñado tan fuerte y con tanta fe, que sería imposible no escucharte, incluso desde el Polo Norte.- El sonrió, aunque a mí se me encendieron las mejillas por la vergüenza. ¿En serio había parecido tan desesperada? Jack, obviamente acostumbrado a tratar con niños, formó una pequeña corona de copos de nieve sobre mi alborotado cabello y terminó por sonreír.- Son pocos los niños que desean con todo su corazón y, cuando encontramos a uno, no podemos esperar para conocerlos.- Sonreí y el sonrió.- Ahora, ¿hacemos algo divertido?- Asentí rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.- Bien, pero tendrás que abrigarte.- Dijo y, con una ráfaga de viento, trajo hasta mis manos mi abrigo más grueso, seguido por una bufanda. Me vestí rápidamente con ellos y un par de botas de plástico.

-¡Estoy lista!- Dije con entusiasmo. Jack me subió a su espalda y yo, luego de tantas historias del tío Jamie, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- Me advirtió entre risas. Me aferré a su sudadera de tal manera, que sospecho hasta el día de hoy que lo estaba sofocando. A Jack solo le bastó un movimiento con su bastón para que la gran ventana se abriera de par en par.- ¡Aquí vamos!- Sonrió y, cuando menos me lo esperé, Jack brincó hacia el vacío. Luego de un corto período que mantuve los ojos cerrados, me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a mi adorado y dormido Río Negro desde el punto más alto del cielo. Sentía que si estiraba la mano, tocaría las estrellas.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un desliz

**-Capítulo 2: Un desliz-**

-Anda Megan, llevas horas sin hablarme.- Dijo que muchacho de cabellos blancos que flotaba sobre mí. Yo, mientras tanto, intentaba enfocarme en la pantalla de mi móvil, tratando de evitar con todas mis fuerzas darme la vuelta y darle una colleja.- Megan.- Me llamó nuevamente.- Meg.- Repitió. La verdad, no sé lo que le pasaba en ese día en particular. Había estado más fastidioso que de costumbre y para ser honesta me estaba sacando de quicio. Y eso que soy una persona paciente.

-¡Megan!- Gritó otra voz, una femenina, que aparentemente se alegraba de verme. Desvié la vista hacia Damaris, mi compañera de instituto y la que actualmente era mi tutora de física. Le sonreí al ver que se acercaba hacia mí, pero no podía dejar de sentirme incómoda por la presencia de Jack allí.- Hola.- Dijo una vez estaba a unos pasos de distancia.- Te he estado buscando toda la mañana, ¿por dónde andabas?- Me interrogó. Negué con la cabeza intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque había sido uno de los peores despertar de mi vida.

Si existe algo peor que despertar con un aburrido y monótono despertador, es despertar "a la manera Frost". Empieza con una dosis extra de frío en los pies y si con eso no te inmutas, sigue con escalofríos por la espalda. Si deseas seguir ignorando las señales, te encontrarás con la nariz fría y estornudos frecuentes. Para finalizar con tu hermoso despertar, un poco de nieve en la habitación que humedece tus ropas y enfría el suelo, de manera que tus pies se congelen aún más al momento en que te incorporas. Claro, a menos que tropieces con todo el hielo y te caigas de culo, no estará completo el ritual.

-¿Meg? ¿Me estás escuchando?- Me preguntó Damaris, un poco asustada por mi actitud autista.

-Lo lamento, Dam…- Suspiré.- No ha sido una buena mañana. ¿Qué me decías?- Me corrí un mechón de mi castaño cabello tras la oreja, ese que desde niña me había molestado y que seguía haciéndolo con el pasar de los años.

-Que te he traído los apuntes de física y matemáticas. No compartimos ninguna otra clase, así que deberás pedirle a otros los que te faltan.- Sonreí ante la muestra de amabilidad.

-De verdad, muchas gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti.- Agradecí mientras tomaba la carpeta.

-¿Así que se lo dices a todos, eh?- Me reclamó el invisible ante los ojos de Damaris, Jack, quien se reía a mis espaldas. Podía sentir su congelada respiración en mi nuca, curioso por saber qué decía la carpeta que me había entregado mi… ¿amiga?

-No hay por qué.- Sonrió la pelirroja de gafas demasiado grandes frente a mí. Hasta ese punto, como me había pasado en tantos años, sabía cómo responder amablemente y cómo parecer una chica sociable, pero mis capacidades de interactuar no iban más allá que un simple saludo y un gesto de agradecimiento. Aún así, siendo tan fría y antisocial con todos, las personas siguen intentando estar cerca de mí. Por algún motivo tiendo a atraer a todos aquellos que me rodean, incluso cuando no tengo nada interesante que decirles. Es decir, jamás he intentado ser sociable por dos motivos: El primero, es agotador ser amable y cariñosa todo el tiempo. Y en segundo lugar, yo no necesitaba ser sociable porque no necesitaba amigos. Ya tenía al mejor de ellos molestándome las veinticuatro horas al día siete veces a la semana. Y me encantaba, por lo que no necesitaba a nadie más.

Luego de un simple e incompleto saludo, Damaris se marchó en dirección a la ciudad, mientras que yo me dirigía hacia el instituto. Aunque no era aquel viejo edificio de colores deprimentes el que me interesaba, sino aquella laguna al pie de la montaña que nadie solía visitar. Me mantuve absorta en la pantalla de inicio de mi móvil hasta que estuve segura de que nadie me seguía, además de Jack, y que podía hablarle a mi "nada" favorita sin que nadie se pensara de que estaba loca.

-¿Por qué has tenido que faltar al instituto hoy?- Me reprochó Jack quitándome la mochila del hombro.- Vas a tener que hacer mucha tarea el fin de semana y me prometiste que irías conmigo a ver la Aurora.

-Podemos hacer eso el sábado, Jack.- Dije mientras me tumbaba en la hierba.- El domingo me dedicaré al estudio.- Se posicionó a mi lado.

-A Sophi no le va a gustar eso.- Sonrió y yo le miré con fastidio, aunque era imposible estar enfadada con ese idiota.

-En este momento te pareces más a mi padre que a mi mejor amigo.- Rió con esa risa absurda que te contagia nada más oírla.

-Vaya perdedora, le llamas mejor amigo a un ente mágico que nadie más que tú y unos cuantos niños pueden ver.- Se recostó sobre mis piernas, de manera que ahora ambos teníamos al sol justo sobre nosotros, dándonos de lleno con todo su calor en aquel frío verano.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va Norte con las preparaciones?- Jack liberó un quejido parecido al de un animal a punto de morir.- Vale, si no quieres no me contestes pero no hace falta me gruñas.- Él se reincorporó con una sonrisa en los labios, las cenizas de lo que parecía haber sido una risa inaudible.

-Está más jodidamente pesado que nunca. Me ha mandado de aquí para allá para que hiciera nevar en ciertos lugares y me pidió, aunque sonaba a orden, que fuese con él en Noche Buena. Ni sé para qué me quiere.- Volvió a acostarse en su lugar correspondiente.

-Bueno, quizá el deseo de navidad de algún niño sea que caiga una nevada.- Casi podía sentir como sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.- En mi caso, mi sueño de navidad es que las nevadas se alejen de mí por lo menos una noche. Así que, desde ya, gracias Norte.- Jack volvió a soltar esa risa contagiosa.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí tumbados todo el día o vamos a hacer algo divertido?- Ahora fui yo la que reprochó.

-Estoy muy cansada.- Dije poniéndome boca abajo y cerrando los ojos. Jack se acercó a mi cara, conducta que ya había tomado como común hace muchos años. El peliblanco no parecía entender demasiado el concepto de "espacio personal".

-Cansada de hacer… ¿qué?- Me reclamó.- Vamos, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada peligroso y sin sentido.

-La vejez me tiene destruida.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿La vejez? No tienes idea de lo que es vivir por trescientos años, pequeña.- Ahora fui yo la que me reincorporé hasta sentarme. Es curiosa esa manía que habíamos cogido los dos de no poder quedarnos en una posición por más de un minuto.

-Tú eres inmortal. Serás joven…

-Y bello.- Me interrumpió. Le miré como si su comentario había sido lo más torpe que alguna vez había escuchado.

-Joven y feo para siempre.- Jack hizo un puchero.

-¿Feo?- Preguntó.

-Feo.-

Nos encontramos caminando hacia mi casa más pronto de lo que me había esperado. Era verdad que hace muchísimo tiempo había dejado de tener la energía y las ganas de hacer cosas divertidas, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo e incluso yo me preguntaba cómo es que lograba seguir creyendo en Jack y en todos los Guardianes pasados tantos años.

Eso era lo que me hacía especial de cierta forma. Los Guardianes me habían explicado una vez que ellos solo podían existir ante los ojos de los niños por varios motivos. Uno de los que más recuerdo, era porque los adultos y adolescentes dejan de prestarle atención a la magia para darle lugar a asuntos más importantes. Es decir, a uno le deja de importar que Santa Claus llegue por la chimenea y comienza a pensar en aquel pintalabios carmesí que se encuentra dentro de alguno de esos paquetes con lazos. En algún punto de tu vida, te deja de importar encontrar al Conejo de Pascuas escondiendo huevos y chocolates por tu casa, y comienzas a pensar únicamente en los dulces. Así lo mismo pasa con el dinero del Hada de los Dientes. Uno deja de agradecerle a Sandman por un bonito sueño y corre al teléfono para contarle a su mejor amiga que ha soñado con el chico que le agrada.

Todos crecemos y a todos nos deja de importar la magia. Si eres adolescente, piensas en las cosas materiales. Si eres adulto, solo piensas en los gastos que la supuesta magia genera.

Y eso era lo que me hacía particular. Incluso mis padres notaban que mi gracia y alegría por las festividades era demasiada grande como para mi edad. Ni hablar de esa vez que perdí i último diente de leche y lloré como una condenada, ya que el Hada me había comentado una vez, que la primera señal de que un niño dejaría de creer para enfocarse en su vida adulta, era perder ese último viejo pedazo de calcio que sería reemplazado con uno mejor. Uno más adulto.

Pero yo nunca perdí la magia. Nunca perdí la ilusión y mucho menos la fe. Ayuda muchísimo que en todos estos años Jack y yo forjásemos una hermosa amistad que no se rompía con nada, pero aún así vivo con el miedo de despertarme algún día y ver que él no está presente. Ese día sentiré que algo falta en mi habitación, pero no sabré que es. Sentiré un vacío enorme y no sabré qué lo provoca. Porque así es el olvido: Se lleva una parte de ti, que luego ni recuerdas que tuviste.

-Estás muy distraída hoy.- Me dijo Jack a mis espaldas. Él sabía perfectamente que yo no podía responderle en lugares públicos, ya que para un niño pequeño puede llegar ser normal que hable con su "amigo imaginario", pero cuando una muchacha casi adulta habla sola, la sociedad la tacha de loca.- Bonny me dijo que deseaba verte y que espera que te nos unas para la despedida anual de Norte. Sandman cree que es una excelente idea y que puede cubrirte las horas que estés ausente… Ya sabes, eso de las ilusiones que ha estado practicando últimamente.- Sandman nos había estado sorprendiendo con nuevos trucos. Uno de ellos era la capacidad de soñar despierto. Podía crear ilusiones en las mentes de las personas y las utilizaba, por ejemplo, cuando un niño pequeño se ve en una situación en la que tiene que observar un acto de violencia. Es decir, siguiendo el ejemplo, cuando un niño observa cómo su padre golpea a su madre. De esta forma, Sandman evita que el niño vea ese acto violento y le hace observar otra cosa, creando ilusiones que duran el tiempo que sea necesario. Una estrategia muy productiva a la hora de evitar que un niño crezca y se torne violento.

Llegamos al umbral de mi casa. Aquella pintoresca casa de dos plantas pintada de un tono lila pálido, rodeada de árboles y con aquel columpio rojo abandonado en el fondo. Sonreí al recordar las veces que Jack me había empujado en él y no pude evitar dirigirme hacia dicho columpio. Mi amigo pareció leerme la mente.

-¿Te empujo?- Sonrió y yo me permití observarle de reojo respondiendo con una risita.

No era como volar, pero se parecía mucho. A pesar de sus años, el columpio seguía funcionando de maravilla e incluso parecía que lo hacía mejor. Jack me conocía y por lo tanto no se controlaba en la fuerza. Me columpiaba tan alto, que casi quedaba en forma horizontal. No podía evitar reírme a carcajadas, recordándome a mi misma que seguía siendo toda una niña.

-Hora de saltar.- Dije entusiasmada. Di un último impulso para luego soltarme de las cuerdas y saltar hasta la segura capa de nieve que Jack me tendría que tener preparada, pero solo pude escuchar un grito ahogado.

-¡Megan! ¡Espera!- Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Caí de lleno al suelo, que apenas estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve derretida. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mis oídos pitaban en señal de que todo mi cuerpo había respondido a demasiados estímulos a la vez. Pronto sentí las manos frías de Jack que me volteaban y colocaban mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Con los ojos nublados y apenas abiertos, podía ver que los labios del peliblanco se movían, pero no emitían sonido alguno. Luego descubrí que era aquel pitido extraño el que los opacaba, ya que pude distinguir su voz preocupada.

-¡Megan!- Me gritaba a la vez que me tomaba por la cara.- ¡Por favor, responde!- Me exigía.

-¿Q-que?- Pregunté desconcertada.

-¡Gracias al Hombre de la Luna! Pensé que te morirías en mis brazos, niña.- Me dijo apartando un mechón de mi frente.

-¿Por qué…- Tuve que hacer una pausa para respirar.- ¿Por qué no me atajaste?

-No lo sé.- Me dijo. Al principio no llegué a creerle, pero solo me bastó con echarle una mirada a sus ojos grises para darme cuenta de que estaba realmente preocupado por el hecho de no haberme atrapado.- Intenté crear el colchón de nieve para ti, pero no pude. Créeme que lo intenté, solo… No me salió. No entiendo que ocurrió, mis poderes nunca fallan, Meg. Nunca. Y menos tratándose de tu…- Se interrumpió rápidamente.- De la seguridad de los niños. ¡Hago esto casi todos los días! ¡Nunca fallo!- Se le notaba realmente frustrado, casi como si en cualquier momento entraría en pánico. Jamás lo había visto tan asustado.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrió?- Le pregunté, intentando reincorporarme.- ¡Agh!- Grité al notar que mis costillas me daban un fuerte aviso de que algo andaba demasiado mal.

-¿Te duele?- Se preocupó.

-¿Y tú qué crees?- Dije molesta.

-Déjame llevarte a tu cuarto.- Me tomó con delicadeza, aunque yo lo noté más rudo que lo habitual. La verdad, a esa altura me importaba muy poco que alguien me viese flotando misteriosamente, solo quería recostarme en mi cálida y cómoda cama, intentando pensar una excusa para los moretones que de seguro me saldrían.

Entramos por la ventana y él me depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Me ayudó a quitarme mi abrigo más grueso, dejándome únicamente con un suéter blanco que usaba casi todo el tiempo. También me quitó las botas que estaban mojadas y llenas de barro antes de subir mis pies a la cama. Luego me arropó con una manta y se aseguró de que las almohadas me mantuvieran cómoda.

-Gracias.- Dije nada más había terminado.

-Fue mi culpa.- Mencionó, aunque lo hizo tan despacio que creo que fue un comentario más para sí mismo.

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- Quise saber, aunque claro, ya sabía que la respuesta sería poco informativa.

-Yo nunca fallo, Meg.- Me miró con ojos repletos de tristeza.

-Lo sé, Jack. Si tuvieras la tendencia a fallar no te confiaría tanto mi vida como lo hago.- Sonreí, aunque el simple gesto me provocó un dolor en la frente. Él no esbozó sonrisa alguna, estaba realmente afectado. Aguantando el dolor, estiré mi brazo hasta darle un golpecito en el hombro en señal de que estaba mejor de lo que parecía. Aunque en realidad estaba peor.- Anda, no te martirices. Has evitado mi dolor tantas veces, que ya era hora que recordase que soy humana y corre sangre por mis venas.- Al fin logré que me mirase a los ojos. Sonreí tratando de darle ánimos. Me dolía más el hecho de verlo tan triste por mi culpa que todo el dolor que emanaba de mi cuerpo.

Algo se apoderó de mi atención y no eran los ojos de Jack, sino algo que brillaba en su hombro. Volví a estirar la mano hasta sentir algo que no era la suave sudadera que mi amigo llevaba, sino que se sentía como…

-¿Arenilla?- Pregunté, tomando aquello que parecía la típica arena que se encuentra en las playas, solamente que más brillante y, además, de color oscuro. Extendí mi mano para poder apreciar mejor aquello que se me hacía totalmente desconocido. Jack también prestó atención, pero pronto cambió su gesto de curiosidad por uno de preocupación extrema. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, a la vez que abría sus dos obres grises como platos.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunté mientras me reincorporaba hasta sentarme. Nada altera de esa forma a Jack Frost. Lo que sea que esa arenilla significara, no era bueno, para nada.


End file.
